


Duties

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-26
Updated: 2000-02-26
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ben has 'duties' to perform, te he he.





	Duties

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Duties

> > > > > ** Duties! **

**By Postcard**

postcard@manutd.com

**Rating: -NC-17. Smut. Romance. Humour.**

**Disclaimer: -** The characters in this story are not mine and anything else Due South isn't mine either. I do not mean to infringe on copyrights held by any copyright holders for Due South. The story is mine (copyright February 2000 by Postcard on all original story content.) Please do not reproduce for anything other than personal reading without the written consent of author. This story is not written for profit and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit.

**Author's note: -** This story is set right at the end of RWOB. During the semaphore communications in RWOB, Meg semaphored to Ben, 'pick up coffee on return to Consulate.' He in turn said, 'Understood.' And then later on Meg semaphored, 'You have duties, Constable.' To which Ben responded, 'Understood. Red Suits You.' I thought 'Hmmm, maybe there was more meaning to these communications than previously thought!' So I've had a little fun with these semaphore communications and written this story. The song is 'Ain't Nothing Going On But The Sex,' by Another Level. Hope you all enjoy reading this story and any constructive comments are welcome at postcard@manutd.com

* * *

Arriving back at the Consulate, Ben knocked on Inspector Thatcher's office door. "Come in," Meg instructed.

Carrying two foam cups of steaming coffee, Ben entered her office. "Ah, Fraser. I see that you've brought the coffee!" Meg flashed him a big grin. 

"Yes Sir," Ben confirmed whilst placing the coffee onto Thatcher's desk.

"Splendid. In that case I think we'll take the coffee into the Boardroom, and you can perform your _'duties'_ there."

Ben gulped. "Erm, yes Sir."

Noticing the dark bag slung over his shoulder, Meg stared curiously at it. * I wonder what the hell he's doing with that! * "Fraser, _why_ are you carrying that bag around with you?"

"Oh! Erm, it's the bag the bomb was in." Seeing her mixed looks of alarm and disbelief he quickly added, "don't worry, ma 'am. The bomb is no longer in it. I needed something to bring a few things to the Consulate in and this was the only thing I could find." Meg just shook her head in wonder and headed towards her office door.

Picking up the coffee, Ben followed Thatcher out of her office and towards the Boardroom. On the way there, Thatcher stopped to speak with Turnbull. "Constable Fraser and I shall be in the Boardroom for the rest of the day. I need to _brief_ Fraser on some _duties_ and so I _don't_ want us to be disturbed. _Is that clear Turnbull?_ "

"Yes, Sir." Turnbull nodded his head emphatically.

Once inside the Boardroom, Meg took a key out of her Sam Browne and locking the door she said, "just to be on the safe side. I don't think that Turnbull would _dare_ disturb us but you never know!" Turning to face Fraser she went on, "I think the Boardroom's an ideal location for your ' _duties,_ ' seeing as it's a soundproof room! Don't you think?"

"Yes. Good idea, Sir."

Taking the coffee from his shaking hands, she chucked the full cups into a nearby bin. Moving back towards him, she stood directly in front of him and asked, "Have you brought what I _really_ meant Fraser?"

"Erm�yyyes Sir," Ben stammered. Reaching into the bag that was slung over his shoulder he took out a packet of _'Lucky's.'_

"Ah! Good. What else have you got in that bag?"

"This," Ben said, whilst reaching into the bag and pulling out the poncho that he and Ray had had to wear. "Oh, and also a bottle of Maple Syrup." 

A mischievous smile crept onto Meg's face. "I can see how the Maple Syrup can fit into all of this, but I'm clueless as to the poncho's role!"

"I thought that when I'd performed my _'duties'_ we could�I thought we could�sleep in it together!" Ben said a little shyly.

"It depends _how well_ you perform your _'duties'_ Constable. And speaking of those 'duties' I think it's about time you got started!" Meg took Ben's head between her hands and pulling his head down towards her; she kissed him. Ben encircled his arms around her body and feeling her tongue against his lips he opened his mouth to allow her access. 

Blindly running her hands down his body, she found his Sam Browne and undoing the buckle, she yanked it off and dropped it onto the floor. Her fingers then worked their way back up him, expertly undoing the sparkling buttons of his tunic. Once all the buttons were undone, she undid the lanyard and pulled open the Velcro collar. Ben started to mimic her actions and began to undress Meg. Finding their Jodhpur's around their ankles, they both decided that it was _about time_ that they removed their boots. Holding onto one another, they hopped around trying to pull their boots off. Tripping over the small mountain of clothes that had emerged at their feet, they toppled onto the floor in fits of laughter. Meg picked up the four offending boots and hurled them at the wall. Startled, Ben raised his eyebrows at her. Shrugging her shoulders, Meg's excuse was, "well, they're out of the way aren't they!" 

Smiling, Ben pulled Meg on top of him and kissed her on the lips, while at the same time his hands fiddled with her bra strap. Undoing the clasp, he hooked his fingers underneath the black straps and started to slide it down her creamy shoulders. Meg sat up, allowing the bra to fall of her arms and giving Ben a 'birds eye view' of her luscious breasts. He timidly reached up and began to massage her breasts. Meg's mouth opened slightly as her breathing quickened at his touch and he couldn't resist kissing those sexy red lips. Cupping her breasts, he twirled her nipples in between his finger and thumb. Meg moaned into his mouth and increased the intensity of the kiss. Breathlessly they momentarily ended the kiss. Feeling the urge to lick her breasts, Ben spied the Maple Syrup, and thought that he'd get 'saucy.' Kissing her neck, he rolled Meg over so that he was now lying on top of her.

Leaning over her, he poured the Maple Syrup over her breasts and taking each breast in turn he ran his tongue over her breasts, lapping up the syrup. Meg gasped and held Ben's head more firmly against her breast. Ben took this opportunity to take her breast in his mouth and suck the syrup off. Meg moaned in delight and he moved his head and nuzzled in between both of her breasts, before moving to perform his 'duties' on the other breast. 

Wanting to 'get saucy' with Ben, Meg gently pushed him off and hooking her legs under his she rolled them both over. Standing up she got hold of his hands and dragged him to his feet. Smiling at him, she pulled his boxer shorts off so that he was now _completely naked_. Throwing the boxer's onto the mound of clothing, Meg placed her hands on Ben's broad shoulders and pushed him down into one of the chairs. Taking the bottle of Maple Syrup, Meg squirted it over his shoulders and watched the sticky, sweet, substance run down his naked body. She then straddled him, so that she was sat on his knees. 

Wrapping her arms around his back she started to lick off the Maple Syrup. Starting first with licking it off his shoulders, and progressing _ever so slowly_ down his body. When she came to his chest she swirled her tongue around his manly nipples and sucked the Maple Syrup off each of them. She was rewarded with a slight groan from Ben and smiling she carried on licking down his body. When she reached his stomach, Meg slid off Ben's knees and parting his legs she knelt in-between them. Finally arriving at his tackle, she pulled him to the edge of the chair and holding onto his thighs she licked the Maple Syrup of his tackle. Hearing his moans of pleasure, Meg got carried away in the act, and she started to suck at him and lightly bit him. This sent Ben wild. _He wanted her_ _ **now**_. 

Reaching down he lifted her head up and standing up he scooped her into his arms. Seeing the Canadian flag freshly washed and laid out on the Boardroom table waiting to be placed back on the flagpole, Ben kissed her on the lips and laid her down on top of it. Still kissing her he carefully lay down on top of her and ran his hands through her dark shiny hair. 

Moving his hands down the side of her body he let them caress her toned thighs for a while before moving them to gingerly take her panties off. Kissing down her body, Ben felt Meg quiver slightly in ecstasy. Smiling he parted her legs and inhaled her glorious scent. He nuzzled her and then placed a single kiss between her legs. Moving his right hand from where it was resting on her thigh, he gently stroked her sex. Meg quivered even more in bliss. Moving his hand back to her thigh, he bent his head and licked and sucked at her, causing Meg to cry out in pleasure. Revelling in the taste of her, Ben _had to have more_ and so he inserted his tongue deep into Meg. She called out his name and gripped the corners of the flag in her hands as her body was taken to _another level_. 

_Ben couldn't wait any longer; he had to make love to Meg Thatcher_ _ **now**_ _._ He moved from her and retrieving a 'Lucky,' he handed it to her. Meg undid the wrapping and stroking his tackle she placed the 'Lucky' securely onto him. Looking deep into one another's eyes they held onto each other's hands and with great care Ben entered her. Performing his 'duties,' Ben took his lead from Meg, and matched her rhythm. As the sweat glistened on their bodies and they gradually became wet through with their sexual exercise, a song Ben had heard Meg playing on her laptop ran through his head. 

'Tell me am I low enough. Am I deep enough? Do you want it baby. You know you can't fight it. So baby come on and ride up through the night. Just you and me. Ain't nothin' goin' on but the sex, I want to leave your body nice and wet. Wet and soakin' girl with love and emotion. I never met a girl like you that makes me feel this way. You're in my thoughts day and night. Makin' love in my mind this feeli' I just can't hide. So be down for me like I'm down for you. Ain't nothin' goin' on but the sex, I want to leave your body nice and wet. Wet and soakin' girl with love and emotion. Wet and soakin' girl with love and emotion. Wet and soakin' girl with love and emotion. My body's callin' for some good lovin' (yes it is) I'll do what you want me to do. Ain't nothin' goin' on but the sex, I want to leave your body nice and wet. Make your body soaking wet. Give it to me. I wanna touch your body baby, with love and emotion. Wanna make you wet. Let's take it nice and slow. We can get it on if we let our feelings flow. Give it to me, give it to me. Ain't nothin' goin' on but the sex, I want to leave your body nice and wet.'

Ben was determined that he _would_ leave Meg's body 'nice and wet' and he quickened up the pace. The sensations that ran through his body at the thought of being deep inside of her, made Ben feel dizzy. Feeling Meg start to climax, Ben thrust once more. Meg cried out " **FRASERRRRRRRRRRRRR** ," at the top of her lungs as he took her to paradise. Climaxing himself, Ben followed her to the place of amazing feelings. "Oh� **Margaret** , YES."

Ben's 'duties' performed they lay breathless in one another's arms. Exhausted; Meg's eyelids fluttered and with a satisfied smile on her face she fell asleep. Cooling down after their love making, Ben shivered slightly at the air conditioning in the Consulate. Worried that Meg might get cold; he quietly got the poncho and gently placed it over Meg so as not to wake her. He then slide into it himself and wrapping his arms around Meg, he smiled at her sleeping form and concluded that he'd _performed his 'duties' well enough_ to be rewarded with sleeping in the poncho with her. Kissing her cheek, he fell asleep with her on the Boardroom table. 

THE END.

And this story gives new meaning to when Meg say's to Ben in Flashback; "You don't remember _anything_?" Don't you think!!!  <BG>

 


End file.
